When we got home
by TIVAMCABBYJIBBSFan1
Summary: On the way home from the bank of London Alan breaks down after the days events. what will change on Tracy island to prove to Alan that they do like and love him.. Movie verse
1. Chapter 1

**I** **DON"T OWN THE THUNDERBIRDS SOMEONE ELSE DOES **

* * *

**Alan's POV**

I just saved my family from dying in space and then I caught the Hood in the bank with a little bit of help from Tintin but on the way home it hit me full force in the middle of my brothers Scott John and Virgil. At first it was just a couple of tears and then all of the sudden the small tears turned into full blown sobs. As soon as I started sobbing I felt three pairs of arms (minus John's right arm that was in a sling) around him. The sobbing and the squeezing were making the dull throb of his ribs worse but I needed to feel the presence of my brothers and I think that they probably need it just as much as I do.

* * *

**Scott's POV**

I had a dull head ach but that was it but my brothers John and Alan were the ones I was concerned about because they were both physically invoked I the attack well I'm not really sure but when Alan was walking to the thunderbirds he was more restricted in his movements I think Virgil noticed this as well because he is at the point he is starring so hard he might drill a hole right through Alan and the seat he was sitting on but we will just have to wait till we get home.

All of a sudden Alan started sobbing into his hands. Saying I was startled was an under statement because Alan never cries unless he is alone or well I wouldn't know the last time is saw him cry was when we told him mum had died in the avalanche him and mum were stuck in. I quickly got out of my seat and picked him up and sat back down on the chair holding Alan in my lap like I did when he was little. Then Virgil sat on the arm of the chair and hugged Alan as well as John who now hugged Alan with his good arm. I heard Alan start mumbling and caught a bit of his sentence.

"You were almost killed. You were almost killed. I was almost killed. Dad was almost killed. Everyone I love were almost killed. Not that it would matter if you surfie and I didn't because you wouldn't miss me at all" He repeated this over and over again looking heart broken because . I looked up to Virgil and John who were almost sitting on top of me and Alan.

" Hey sprout were right here and you think that a small missile and lack of oxygen would kill us and leave you without the best brothers in the world, nuh ah your stuck with us till a ripe old age of forever because even then we will haunt umm I mean be with you forever. Alright we're all here Gordon's flying this hunk of metal he calls fast, dads flying thunderbird 4 back Tintin and Fermat are flying air FAB with Lady P and Parker and their parents are at home alright and what would make you think that we don't miss you when your at school all Gordon does when your not here is complain that your not here to cause dad go a lot greyer then normal rate and we are always saying that you should be home more because " I cooed the only answers were from John and Virgil we looked down to see an sleeping Alan snuggled into my chest. It was then when I thought about it I really need to get dad to say yes to the home schooling thing so we can have our baby back safe within our house where he can't hurt himself as badly because there's no need to jump from windows and save people from fires and little to no chance to having him blow up the labs again at school (Stories for another time)

When we landed Alan was still sleeping so I took him to the infirmly and laid him down of one of the beds. I looked at dad and said quietly " we all need to talk"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all who may read this. This story is the seconded chapter of my story please leave a comment at the bottom**

* * *

**Scott's POV**

I placed Alan on the bed by himself and stood up and walked to the Virgle's office at the back of the infirmary.

"Dad Alan needs to be home schooled" I said straight up not really caring that I was coming off as rude.

" Yes I agree" He said but I ignored him thinking that he said 'no'

"Dad he has to stay here. we all miss him to much and wait did you say that he could stay?" I asked looking at dad incredulously.

"Yes I do agree with you we have been neglecting him for a while and I know that you all miss him. But the one condition on you boys part is that you have to train him to be a thunderbird as well as the other kids." He said smiling. " Sure John Virgil Gordon and me will train him and the others. First they will have to learn to fly. Well Alan will have to just to learn to fly better." I smiled at him and gave him a manly hug. We stepped away from each other and left the office into the main room of the infirmary.

**Virgil POV**

**" **Alan I need to check your ribs and don't try to hide the fact that when Gordon fell down and you laughed you had to stop straight away because something was hurting you to much." I said to Alan smiling gently at him.  
"yeah whatever. What do you need me to do?"

"Just wait a minute I want dad and the others to see what the bustard did to you." I said coldly I called over to Dad Scott and Gordon over to Alan's bed.

"Whats wrong Virge?" asked Gordon looking worried.

"No but I think that we all need to see what the hood did to Alan. Dad said that he was thrown against the wall two times so my guess is that he has either multiple broken or bruised ribs." I explained. I helped sit Alan up but he wasn't strong or awake enough to even sit up by him self. With out being asked Scott and Gordon sat either side of him letting him sit against him. I went to take off his shirt over his head when He cried out loud because of the movement of his chest. " Sorry Baby Sorry." I said God I felt bad hurting the family's baby like that. "I'm Just going to cut the shirt off other wise it is going to hurt a lot." I said to Alan and the others.

"Do you have to? This is my favourite shirt." Alan Whined. We all laughed because Alan sounded like he was 4 again. but in side all of our heads he still is 4.

"Yeah we do baby, Dad can you get the scissors out of the top left draw in the cupboard." I asked.

I cut up the sides of Alan's shirt And the up the middle when I removed the materiel I heard gasps and muttered curses and threats to what they would do if the hood was to come back.

**Gordon POV**

"Darn that looks nasty" I muttered to myself.

"Alan how are you not withering in pain?" I questioned him. That is one tough kid I thought to myself.

"It's not so bad I've had worse." He muttered. I know what he's talking about. He is talking about the fire he saved kids from and the avalanche he was caught in with mum where he broke his right leg and left arm and then the time he fell of his bike at the skate park and the was ran over by another plus all the other times he has hurt him self or was hurt by just being in the wrong place wrong time. I watched as Virgil wrapped Alan's chest up in a bandage or two. "How long until they are better?" Asked Dad from where he was sitting on the opposite bed from the one we were all sitting on bar John who was sleeping because of the pain killers for his bruised Bones in his arm as well as the strained muscles in his back. "They are only bruised so a couple of weeks for the pain to stop but the bruising should go down in a couple of days." Virgil explained. " I'm going to have to give you a shot so you won't get any infections in the small cuts and also so the pain will be less." Virgil stood up and went to get the two injections. After Alan received the injections he started to drift in to sleep but you could quietly hear him say with his eyes closed "See you on the other side suckers." sighed Alan before his breathing evened out to slow deep breaths. I looked around and saw that Every one who was awake was trying not to laugh. "Well we know he's going to be okay if he's cracking jokes when he's asleep." Said Virgil We all hummed in response to what he said. we all made ourselves comfortable in the spare beds in the room to have a sleep before we all have to go and eat dinner that Ohana and Grandma Tracy made us.

**Johns POV**

I was laying on a bed In the Islands Infirmary trying to sleep when I felt the mattress dip as if someone else sat or laid down on the bed next to me.

" John, I need to check your concussion." Said Virgil helping me sit up.

"how's Alan?" I asked Virgil as he was shinning a light into my eyes then passing me more pain killers.

" He's sleeping same with the others I think but I think that Scott is getting up every couple of minutes so when I offered him some milk I slipped in some sleeping pills." He answered me. " He's not going to be happy when he wakes up. he feels that it is his job to check on us all." I said. " you know I've seen him up at all hours looking in on you guys from thunderbird five." I said and then I saw Virgil's confused face and remembered that they don't know I can follow the security cameras from the space base. " I can watch the cameras from T5. I have dirt on all of you and you don't even realise I saw it...

* * *

**Thanks for reading there will be more chapters soon I promise and make sure you write reviews! :)**


End file.
